1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly for displaying merchandise. In particular, the invention relates to a display assembly that can provide a high density of displayed items on easily repositionable hooks.
2. The Prior Art
Retail establishments often attempt to find new and more efficient ways of displaying merchandise. One traditional format is the "pegboard", which is a registered trademark of Masonite. Pegboard is a planar board that is usually composed of 1/8" or thicker hardboard that has been drilled to provide spaced horizontal and vertical rows of openings, generally positioned at 1" intervals. Cooperative bent wire hooks have been designed for removable connection to the Pegboard. The hooks have L-shaped end portions that are inserted through the Pegboard openings and pivoted down for support against a rear surface of the Pegboard. Each hook occupies at least two holes on the Pegboard, which wastes space if the displayed item is narrower than the distance between adjacent holes.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a display system with narrow profile hooks to obtain higher density and more varied displays. One such system is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/638,816, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference. This application shows an improved display system that utilizes a board having a plurality of deep bores in which straight hooks are mounted. The hooks are inserted into the bores and are kept in place by the friction of the pins against the side walls of the bores. This method allows many more hooks to be placed on the board than with conventional pegboard, and provides for a more efficient, aesthetic appearance. However, while the deep side walls provide for strong, frictional retention of the hooks in the board, they also make it difficult to insert and remove the hooks.